


What if the all the stories are true

by Lindzm1318



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindzm1318/pseuds/Lindzm1318
Summary: Once upon a time in the Enchanted Forest, Snow White and Prince Charming had their fairytale wedding. Until it was interrupted by the Evil Queen. She barged into the wedding ceremony and promised to place a curse on all the land. A curse that would take away everyone’s happy ending. Snow and Charming were no strangers to fighting for their happy ending, but a curse of this magnitude was not something they could fight, especially when Snow White became pregnant. The couple and their kingdom prepared as best as they could to fight the Evil Queen and protect their future child.On the day of the birth of this baby the Evil Queen enacted her revenge. She cast a curse upon the land and did her best to destroy Snow and Charming. But, before she could, Snow used magic to send her child to another realm. A realm where the child could grow and one day save them all.
Relationships: Jace Wayland/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	What if the all the stories are true

**Author's Note:**

> Love this story and this character I've created, she's gonna be fun!

Storybrooke, Maine: Present Day

“Come on Reya! There’s no need to be scared, nothing is going to happen!” Max called to the young woman following him out into the woods along the road out of town.

“Excuse you, your mom is going to kill me if she finds out about this, and that’s if the curse doesn’t do something horrible to me first,” Reya shouted back to the younger boy who had basically blackmailed her into coming this close to the town’s boundary. Bad things happened to the residents of Storybrooke when they tried to leave.

“Come on, I just want to get out of this town and all the lies,” Max said forlornly. 

“Max, I know you do, but maybe you should just talk to your mom about this, instead of risking my life to process your emotions,” Reya said to him not unkindly.

“She won’t tell me the truth,” He said, as he kicked some leaves on the ground. “Please Reya, maybe the curse won’t work on you like it does the others, I just want to step outside the boundary.” He said looking at her with tears in his eyes. Max was to his breaking point and Reya hated to see someone in tears. Her mother always hated her empathy for those in pain.

“Fine, but if I get hurt, you have to at least attempt to keep your mom from finally doing me in like she’s always wanted to since I got here,” Reya said squeezing his arm. 

The two walked further into the forest. Nothing even attempted to bother them. Despite being at a disadvantage, the creatures knew to fear Reya. They finally reached the city limit sign posted on the road, and Max stepped over with no issues. “Come on Reya, nothing to be frightened of!” He said whooping and running around. Reya smiled at his behavior, Max was always so serious and sometimes he just forgot to be the normal 11-year-old he actually was. Reya took a deep breath and began to cross.

It felt like passing through a film, or a spider web of some sort. The barrier around the town tried to keep her in, but Max noticed her struggle and reached to pull her through. The force he used to pull sent them both tumbling to the ground on the other side of the barrier. Reya sat up with began shaking leaves out of her hair and clothes. She started laughing, in all the years she’d been trapped in that town, she never set foot outside of it, and here she was. She felt lighter, happier like she could do anything in the world. She turned to tell Max that maybe this wasn’t the worst idea he had when he gasped.

“Reya! Your eyes, they’re glowing” He whispered in awe.

“That’s impossible, my eyes only glow when I have…” She trailed off. Reya raised her hand and concentrated, and a flame sprang to life in her palm. “Holy..” She started.

“There’s magic here!” Max shouted.

“Shhh” Reya shushed him immediately and looked around making sure no one heard him. “Max there shouldn’t be any magic here, that was a part of the curse, I heard her say it.” She looked around again, “Something isn’t right here.” 

“You have your magic, we could do anything, we could go anywhere!” Max said, ignoring Reya’s fear. “Please let's go somewhere besides here” He began pleading with her. Reya was still looking, assessing the world around her, trying to find a threat. 

“Max, your mom is already going to kill me for bringing you here, I don’t want to know what she’d do if she discovered I have magic and took you even further than the town limits.” Max looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. The same ones he had used to get her to come out here in the first place. Well, those eyes and a few threats of telling his mom that she talked to him about the secrets of the town. “Max, I don’t think this is a good idea.”   
  
“Come on Reya, I know if something happens you’ll be able to get us out of it, please I want to go to New York, where I was born. I’ve never seen it and I never will at this point, this is my chance.” He pleaded with her again.

“Fine, we’ll go to New York for a few minutes,” Reya said, caving to his demands like she usually did. “Central Park will hopefully be clear at this time.” She said to herself. Reya grabbed Max’s hand and thought hard of the pictures of central park she had seen in books and tv. She raised her hand and clencher her fist. Purple and green flames ignited around herself and Max, and seconds later they appeared in the middle of a wooded section of the park in the center of New York City. 

“Wow!” Max said as he looked around. Reya however was distracted by something on the ground not too far from them. She quickly ran over to see a man with strange tattoos laying on the ground, unconscious. “Reya, what happened to him?” Max asked her, concern in his voice as he kneeled down next to her to get a better look at this strange man.

Reya looked closer and muttered a few words under her breath as she put her hands directly over the man’s chest. He began to glow blue with tinges of purple around him. Reya quickly withdrew her hands from above the man and fear entered her eyes. She looked at Max and said, “He’s under a sleeping curse.”

“How is that possible, I thought only”

“It shouldn’t be possible,” Reya cut him off before he could say anything else. “This type of magic should not exist here, which means someone has been stealing.” Reya now had determination rather than fear in her eyes. “I need to find out who did this before anyone else gets hurt.” She said, her tone harder than Max had ever heard it.

“I’m going to see if I can track whoever did this.” Reya said standing up and brushing the dirt off of her jeans. She started walking, following whatever it was she could see that Max could not. She turned and looked over her shoulder. “I guess it’s your lucky day Max, we aren’t going back to Storybrooke just yet, we’re going hunting”


End file.
